Keep in touch!
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: ONE SHOT::: La correspondencia de Lily, James y sus amigos durante las Navidades. Todo aderezado por las barbaridades del Dr Amor Sirius::: TERMINADO


**Disclaimer: **Nadie se sorprenderá si a estas alturas os digo que nada es mío.

**KEEP IN TOUCH!**

**23/12/72**

**Querida Lily,**

**Sólo te escribía para inquirirte sobre tu estado de salud, presente y futuro. Espero que éste sea bueno y estés pasando unas maravillosas vacaciones de Navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos, amigos y allegados. Cuidado con el pavo de Navidad, ya sabes lo que dicen.**

**Atentamente y con mis mejores deseos**

**James Potter**

_23/12/72_

_Potter,_

_Eres subnormal. Ya que te interesas, mi estado de salud era bueno hasta que leí tu carta. Si crees que con semejante gilipollez pomposa te voy a perdonar por pelearte con Snape cuando ME PROMETISTE que no lo harías, es que eres más subnormal de lo que pensaba._

_Hazme un favor y ahógate en el váter_

_Lily Evans_

**23/12/72**

**Sirius macho, que no ha funcionado. Lily sigue cabreada. Y ya que esta vez es POR TU PUTA CULPA, porque tuve que dar la cara por ti para que no te castigaran y pudieras salir con Mimi-Bum Bum- LaFolle podrías hacer algo. Todos mis avances con la pelirroja se han ido a la mierda**

**James**

_23/12/72_

_Hola Alice,_

_¿Qué tal estos dos días fuera de la escuela? Supongo que atiborrada a polvorones y mantecados, yo personalmente estoy a punto de reventar las costuras de la ropa. Soy como una aspiradora…_

_¿Sabes? Hoy me ha escrito Potter. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que en una escala del 1 al 10 le daba un 8,7 en monería? Olvídalo. Le suspendo. Es un gilipollas. Ojalá no le vuelva a ver nunca… ¿Crees que le importará que haya pillado un par de kilos? ¡Dios, soy una foca parlante!_

_Saluda a tu mami, besitos_

_Lily_

24/12/72

Por progresos te refieres a que cuando te ve ya no sale corriendo, chillando y arrancándose los pelos ¿no? Eres algo cafre, tío. Pero aquí está el Dr Amor Sirius para solucionar todos tus problemas… Le he enviado a Lily un regalito de tu parte que seguro que hace que la gatita se amanse… Grrrr

Con todo el amor de mi corazoncito, Sirius

24/12/72

Hey Lils,

Aquí ando, inmersa en la operación "Pavo de Navidad". Todos los años lo mismo, mi madre y sus dos hermanas peleándose por si las ciruelas se ponen con hueso, sin hueso o si en realidad no se ponen ciruelas, sino dátiles… Al final todos los años acaba habiendo tres pavos en la mesa y tres mujeres dispuestas a asesinar a quien no diga que el suyo es el mejor… Creo que me voy a hacer vegetariana.

No creo que a Potter le importen un par de kilos. Es más, si te pusieras un saco de alfalfa por vestido, te raparas el pelo y te hicieras llamar "Bertto", creo que tampoco le importaría. Pero creía que le odiabas. Te pido encarecidamente que me aclares ese dato, por mi salud mental

Pon polvos pica pica en la almohada de Pet, como regalo de Navidad.

Paz y amor, etc., etc… Alice

_**24/12/72**_

_**James,**_

**_Te escribo esto a escondidas mientras Sirius se entretiene poniéndose bolas del árbol de Navidad de mi madre como si fueran pechos y luego se las hace tocar a todas mis tías para que comprueben que están duros como rocas… En serio, todavía me pregunto cómo no le ha matado tu abuela…_**

_**El caso es que creo que deberías saber que Sirius le ha mandado a Lily un conjunto de ropa interior que cabe en el puño de un bebé, y de un bebé no muy grande…**_

**_Espero que estés a tiempo de que Lily no te reviente la cabeza con una silla (por segunda vez)_**

_**Feliz Navidad, casi. Aunque no será muy feliz si Lily recibe ESO.**_

_**Remus**_

**24/12/72**

**Sirius,**

**¿Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que mi casa era tu casa? ¿Sí? ¡PUES OLVÍDATE DE ELLO, porque cuando Lily abra tu regalo me matará Y NO TENDRÁS CASA. Extrañamente, saber que vas a ser desgraciado es lo único que consigue animarme un poco.**

**ERES GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS **

**James**

**PD: GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS GILIPOLLAS **

**24/12/72**

**Lily,**

**Sé que tienes por norma creer o hacer lo contrario a lo que yo te diga… Pero por favor. POR FAVOR. Si recibes un paquete a mi nombre no lo abras, no lo he enviado yo, sino Sirius…**

**Como sé que lo vas a abrir de todos modos, quiero que sepas un par de cosas. Ya de perdidos al río. Si decides estrangularme, al menos que sea con fundamento. La primera es que aunque yo no te haya enviado el regalo, no me importaría que me enseñaras como te queda. Y la segunda es… ¡Mujer! ¿Quieres no pasearte por toda la sala común en camisón? No me mola nada oír luego los comentarios del vestuario.**

**James**

_25/12/72_

_Paquete abierto. Espero que tengas un buen seguro dental_

_Lily_

_PD: ¡Yo visto como me da la gana!_

_PD1: Espero que los del equipo de Quidditch también tengan un buen seguro dental_

_PD2: Feliz Navidad_

25/12/72

¡Feliz Navidad!

Jamesecito cariño… ¿A que me echas de menos? No entiendo tu reacción, tío, seguro que a Lily le encanta el regalo. La dependienta del Sex-Shop me dijo que era lo último y además como es de tela transparente es súper cómodo…

Remus te quiere escribir algo:

_**Seguro que no es para tanto James. Algún día te acabará perdonando. O no. Pero seguro que no es para tanto**_

Bueno, pues nada más. Me voy que la mami de Remus me solicita en la cocina

Besos amorosos

Sirius

_**PD de Remus: Mi madre quiere mantenerle alejado del árbol de navidad, antes de que se le ocurra usar el angelito de la punta para cualquier barbaridad. Ánimos y feliz Navidad**_

_**Remus**_

_25/12/72_

_Alice, odio a Potter._

_Le odio como se odian a las espinillas, al pelo que se resiste al alisado y a las galletas sin chocolate. Y esto es irreversible. ¿Sabes lo que me ha enviado el muy cerdo? ¡Un conjunto de ropa interior que le vendría bien a una Barbie!_

_Ojalá se extinguieran los James Potter del Mundo. Por cierto… ¡Feliz Navidad y gracias por la agenda!_

_Muackis_

_Lily_

26/12/72

Hola Lily,

¡Gracias por la pluma de plata, va como la seda!

No sé que decirte, todo el asunto me huele a chamusquina… o mejor dicho, me huele a Black. James es un poco pervertido, pero todavía conserva algo de sentido común… Deberías darle un voto de confianza… o por lo menos déjale que hable antes de atravesarle con una motosierra…

Nos vemos el viernes

Que la fuerza te acompañe

Alice

**27/12/72**

**Pad, Moony,**

**Llevo dos días profundamente deprimido. La futura madre de mis 15 hijos no me habla. Y eso es un problema que pone en peligro la procreación de dichos hijos. Soy el hombre más desgraciado del planeta.**

**Pero me queda un alivio. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, le contaré a todo el mundo que Sirius duerme con su mantita de la suerte todas las noches. Eso me hará sentirme mucho mejor.**

**Remus, gracias por el pulidor para la escoba. Creo que Sirius lo agradecerá cuando se la meta por un sitio que no es la nariz.**

**Atentamente**

**James**

_28/12/72_

_Te perdono._

_Ja, te lo has creído. Inocente._

_Lily_

_28/12/72_

_Alice,_

_Puede que tengas razón, pero no me apetece comprobarlo. James es un gilipollas. Un inmaduro. No sé por qué me estaba empezando a parecer un posible, pero desde luego seguramente estaba bajo los efectos de algún alucinógeno._

_¿Quedamos pasado mañana a las 10:30 en King Cross?_

_Besos_

_Lily_

29/12/72

James,

El rencor no es bueno. Salen arrugas. Vive feliz y pon la otra mejilla cuando te peguen en una, como dijo el mayor filósofo de todos los tiempos, José Luis Perales.

Con cariño profundo

Sirius

PD: no metas a mi manta en todo esto. La pobre no tiene la culpa

**29/10/72**

**Está bien, pelirroja, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Vamos a aclarar bien las cosas. Pase que te rías de mí, que me ridiculices, que me pegues, que defiendas a mis peores enemigos… pero ni se te ocurra, NI SE TE OCURRA, intentar adelantarme en mi terreno, las bromas.**

**Además… te parecerá bonito jugar con mis sentimientos. Sabes que estoy más colgado por ti que un chorizo, que beso el suelo que tu pisas y que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que el "Hola James, buenos días" que me dices al pasar por mi lado en la mesa. Y aún así sigues torturándome.**

**Pues sabes que te digo, que no voy a tolerarlo más. No señor. A partir de ahora voy a pasar de ti. Como lo oyes. No quiero saber nada de ti nunca, jamás de los jamases.**

**El Nuevo James**

Nota en el compartimento de Alicey las amigas de Lily:

_30/12/72_

_Chicas, tengo unos cuantos asuntos urgentes que resolver y no creo que pueda pasarme por aquí en todo el viaje. Os veo en la escuela_

_Alice, ¿Te acuerdas de la última carta que te escribí? Retiro lo dicho_

_Lils_

_30/12/72_

_James,_

_Te debe haber sorprendido que te de esta carta, en el medio de la estación, y me haya ido sin decir nada. La verdad es que no podía hablar contigo delante de Remus y el memo de Black._

_Eres idiota. Tu carta de ayer fue idiota y toda la situación globalmente es idiota. Pero tienes tu punto de razón…Por eso… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el vagón de los Premios Anuales? Tenemos que hablar…. Y te quiero enseñar una cosa que me regalaron para Navidad… de hecho algo que quizás te resulte familiar…_

_En el paquete que te he dado está tu regalo… No estaría mal que me enseñaras como te queda, por ver si es tu talla…_

_No tardes_

_Lily_

Nota en el compartimento de los Merodeadores:

**Chicos, el día ha llegado. Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya. No me esperéis. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer (guiño, guiño). ¡Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tiera!**

**Sirius, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? Pues tampoco te lo voy a decir ahora, pero quiero que sepas que creo que este país necesita más cerebros como el tuyo.**

**James**

Nota en la puerta del vagón de los premios anuales:

_**BUSCAOS UN HOTEL**_

_**Hay cosas que los niños no deberían ver, y nosotros tampoco**_

_**Alice, Remus y Sirius**_

PD de Sirius: Creo que acerté con la talla

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bueno, esto es un fic corto, muy corto jejeje, como podéis ver, escrito en exactamente 2 horas y que es mi respuesta a la petición que Corin (Vicky) me hizo por messenger. Un fic humorístico, de J&L y de menos de 2000 palabras. Espero haber cumplido y que te guste guapa!

Y claro, espero que a los demás también os guste. Dejadme rewies, que ando un poco mosca. No me quejo, eh, que conste, pero es que… bueno… en el último capítulo de SbmS he recibido unos 50 rr (que son muchos) pero es que tengo 405 hits, es decir, que 405 personas han entrado al capítulo. Aunque quite la mitad de hits por gente que entra sin leer, o gente que entra dos veces, etc… ¡Me faltan unos cuantos rr! No estoy amenazando, ni nada por el estilo, pero entended mi postura. Sé que no contesto a los reviews, pero sinceramente es que no tengo tiempo. A duras penas consigo escribir (he tardado dos horas en hacer esto, pero repartidas en 6 días). Y me gustaría saber la opinión de todos los que leéis… Creo que no es mucho pedir. Si os gusta es vuestra manera de "premiarme" y animarme… y si no pues de criticarme… Gente, un esfuerzo!

Un besito a todos


End file.
